


Forget The World Outside

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, post episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Stay with me,” Niccolò says, and it’s not so much a question as a request, one that Martino could never deny him.Martino would stay forever if Niccolò let him.Or, what happens after the pool kiss scene.





	Forget The World Outside

Niccolò can’t stop laughing.

And sure, Martino would be right there with him, laughing his ass off, it he wasn’t just scared shitless that they were going to be arrested and running though this creepy building like their very lives depended on it. 

But Martino really likes Niccolò’s laugh, so really he can’t be all that mad at him.

They ride through the city for a little while until they’re both shivering from their soaked through clothes. Niccolò doesn’t ask, just pulls up in front of his apartment building like this was the plan all along. Martino follows his lead and climbs off the bike to head inside. 

They’re quiet, leaving Martino alone with his spinning thoughts about what just happened in the pool. Martino’s lips are still tingling from that kiss. That, or maybe it’s just from the cold. 

Martino follows Niccolò into his room, pausing in the doorway and wrapping his arms around himself to try and warm up as Niccolò rummages in his dresser. 

“Do you want to take a shower to warm up?” Niccolò asks, still sorting through his dresser and Martino’s brain short circuits for a second.

“Um, okay?” Martino asks and Niccolò looks up at him with a funny look on his face. “What?”

“It’s just a shower. I’m not going to sneak in and watch you or anything,” Niccolò teases and Martino tries to stop his face from falling at the realization that Niccolò hadn’t meant the shower as an invitation to _do it together._

Niccolò smiles and watches Martino for a moment before he pulls out some clothes in his hand and moves closer to Martino. Martino feels his breathing hitch as Niccolò steps into his space. 

“Unless you wanted me to join you?” Niccolò asks, voice suddenly much lower and deeper and it just _affects_ Martino in ways he can’t describe. 

Martino can’t form words, can’t even remember how to do anything except stare at Niccolò in slight panic. Niccolò’s grin widens and then he simply shakes his head. 

“Better not,” Niccolò says with a shrug. 

“I…” Martino starts to say, brain still offline as he fish mouths a few times. 

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Niccolò says and then leans in and presses a soft kiss directly to Martino’s lips. “Now go shower and warm up. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

Martino blinks at him a few times and doesn’t move until Niccolò rolls his eyes and gives him a playful shove. Niccolò points Martino in the direction of the bathroom and then hands him some dry clothes before he starts peeling off his own soaked clothes. 

As much as Martino wants to stay and watch, he knows that would be borderline creepy and he is definitely starting to lose feeling in his toes and fingers from being wet and cold for so long. 

The shower water is painfully hot, but Martino doesn’t turn it down. He also tries not to think too much about what’s going to happen when he goes back into Niccolò’s room because there are so many things he wants, and even though Niccolò kissed him first, Martino can’t be sure about what Niccolò wants. 

He can’t get his hopes up.

Once Martino warms up, he shuts off the water and dries off quickly. Niccolò gave him a blue t-shirt and soft grey cotton shorts. Before putting them on, Martino takes a self-indulgent moment to hold them to his nose and breathe in Niccolò’s intoxicating scent that lingers on the clothing.

Afterwards, Martino feels a little foolish, so he pulls on the clothes and hangs up his towel along with his soaked costume outfit. When Martino heads back into Niccolò’s room, he finds him in bed already, reading a book. 

Niccolò looks up when he hears Martino enter the room, smiling brightly and he sets his book on the nightstand. “Come join me.”

Martino hesitates, so Niccolò pulls back the covers and pats the mattress next to him for emphasis. Martino moves slowly, climbing into the bed carefully, heart racing. Niccolò shows nothing but confidence and assuredness, opening his arms for Martino, smile never wavering. 

“Stay with me,” Niccolò says, and it’s not so much a question as a request, one that Martino could never deny him. 

Martino would stay forever if Niccolò let him.

Martino nods, resting his head on Niccolò’s chest and Niccolò threads his fingers into Martino’s hair. Martino feels safe and happy here, loves that he’s not nervous or anxious now that he’s with Niccolò. All he feels is warm and content. 

Niccolò turns off the lamp next to the bed and the room plunges into darkness. Martino assumes he should probably try to fall asleep, but he’s wired. He’s so aware of every spot where his skin is touching Niccolò, feels it like tiny points of electricity. 

“Is this okay?” Niccolò asks after a moment, voice cutting through the darkness. 

Martino lifts up, smiling at Niccolò and nods. Niccolò smiles back, then brushes his finger over the tip of Martino’s nose. Martino scrunches his nose, but he has to admit he likes the cute gesture. 

“And… at the pool?” Niccolò asks, smile wavering for a moment.

“Very okay,” Martino replies, thankful the darkness hides his blush.

“Good,” Niccolò says, fingers slipping under the back of Martino’s shirt and starting to trace up his spine. “I want to kiss you again.”

“What’s stopping you?” Martino asks, voice low as he feels the tension build between them.

Niccolò flashes a smile, then starts to lean in, but doesn’t give in completely yet, teasing Martino. Martino grins, leaning in slightly, but Niccolò pulls back. Martino will never admit it out loud, but he whines, high and needy, then chases after Niccolò, pressing him down into the mattress before finally claiming his mouth.

One of their hands somehow find each other, fingers lacing on the pillow as their other hands work to guide the kiss, Martino cradling Niccolò’s cheek and Niccolò tracing the back of Martino’s neck. 

It’s slow and soft at first, but only for a moment before Niccolò is teasing his tongue over Martino’s lips, then it’s suddenly like they’re back at the pool, desperate and hot. Like they’re drowning and the only source of oxygen is from the other’s lips. 

Martino shifts so he’s hovering more steadily over Niccolò with a knee on either side of his hips. Niccolò feels so good underneath him, would probably feel just as good on top of him, just so long as he’s kissing him, Martino thinks. 

After a moment, Niccolò is grabbing onto Martino’s waist and pulling him down on him, body’s flush against one another. Martino is suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he’s half hard and he’s not entirely sure he’s ready for this to go anywhere more X-rated. 

If Niccolò notices, he doesn’t acknowledge it, but he does start to slow the kisses. Martino follows his lead and opens his eyes when Niccolò pulls back and he preens when Niccolò brushes his hair from his forehead. 

“I could kiss you forever,” Niccolò says. 

“Me, too,” Martino whispers back, then buries his face in Niccolò’s warm neck, hugging him close, wanting to ask him to promise him that they are going to be together now, but he knows he can’t. 

From the first time he saw Niccolò, he thinks he knew something was going to happen. Maybe he wasn’t quite sure what, but he just… felt something different and special about him. It was magnetic. Any time they interacted, it felt like they were the only two people on their own separate world and they just… clicked. Everything else melted away and it could be just the two of them. 

Martino knows they should maybe talk about some things… the girls they ditched or what this means for them now. On the other hand, though, he kind of just wants to hold onto this blissful easy moment for as long as he can. 

So he doesn’t say anything. 

They fall asleep eventually, Martino still draped over Niccolò. The room is warm and quiet around them and for the first time since Martino can remember, he feels completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> whyyyyy is there not a lot of fic for these two beautiful boys yet? Maybe I can start a trend here yeah?
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave a comment if you liked this (or hated it?) or if you'd like to see anything else with these two precious flowers. 
> 
> ~sending love and positive weekend vibes to all of you <3


End file.
